


Ruby Hunt

by Bluwwo



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Singing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwwo/pseuds/Bluwwo
Summary: If you had something really precious,you’d protect it, right?If you had something shining that could attract everyone’s attention, you’d keep it safe, right?And if I tell you there are people hunting this thing? You’d give your life for it, right?Well, “red roses are pursued, the sunset red appreciated, and the red blood gives you shivers down your spine and the splatters are committed to the brain.”Red can mean a lot a lot of things, but her red eyes, red lips and red being, made her a full ruby.And the hunters are out there.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Ruby Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! I'm back! :D Before begin I want to say sorry cause I know the song isn't that poetic, my edgy teen phase was over many time ago and so is my song writing skills so please, I'm sorry, and again I'm using Tare's magnificent work as reference cause her works are superb and wonderfull please read her works! Thank you too smallestsenpai for creating the Ribbon Ripper, I just mentioned her there but at least I'm the first one "using" this amazing oc.  
> Anyways,sorry for any mistakes and I hope you can like it! see ya <3 <3

“Why do people love to badmouth other people’s lives?” This is something Loid always thinks every time he hears his neighbors gossiping about them.

  
  


“And what about those Forgers?”

“Oh I pity Mrs. Forger so much… She’s such a sweet lady, so pretty, but her husband seems to be so cold with her!”

“She could have done so much better than him, at least the daughter likes her.”

“And poor little girl too, I thought she just lost her mother, not both her parents, her father is so absent that it looks like he’s dead.”

“Those men nowadays.”

It’s always the same, he’s walking towards home and during his way to his apartment door is filled with judgement and superior glares.

And once again he has to prove that they’re in fact a real and loveable family, taking Yor out maybe? Yeah that can work but no bars this time, he really didn’t want to spend another whole 5 days at home because his chin was still recovering from his wife’s kick.

So it’s a deal, he knew what he must do… Overwork himself taking all the missions he can so he could have free time. But he had any idea where to take her, maybe she had a special place in mind, it’d be nice to give her the chance to choose, he would know better about her tastes and interests and play better his role.

The weekend has come and with that their date.

“Yor, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me today.”

The woman was taken aback by the sudden invitation and the reddish hue started to lightly fill up her cheeks.

“Oh, uh… Is there any special occasion?” she said tucking her sweater, something she usually does when nervous.

“Is there any more special reason than spending some time with my wife?” He said with his already famous grin, he knew how to attract and make women accept his conditions.

Yor just gave him a puzzled look what made the spy’s grin fade away. He must’ve been already aware that none of his seduction techniques worked with her. 

“Well, I did hear the neighbors saying some bad stuff… So I think it is for the best that we do that tonight.” She said with confidence and smiled at her husband.

“That’s great then, is there any place you would like to go?”

The woman paused for a moment and holding her chin she tried to recall somewhere.

“Well, my friend Diana usually sings at a beautiful and fancy restaurant downtown, she already invited me so many times to watch her so I think we may go there tonight!” She said putting her hands together, the man never saw her being so excited.

“Well if you wish so, then it’s fine for me.” The spy said.

Downtown, fancy restaurant: A wonderful place to catch some intel and connections and also maybe raise the Forger’s social prestige.

The Mrs. Forger being friends with the famous nágaryan actress and singer, Miss Diana Wunsh can turn into a nice ladder, with that, they may be invited to more prestigious events and Twilight’s connections would just increase. 

The friendship he once saw as troublesome may turn into his lucky charm, like another one...Anya went to have a sleepover at Becky's house later that day, leaving the couple free to go on their date.

Yor was taking more time than usual, while Loid was already fixing his black tie, Yor was still in her bedroom.

The spy could not help but worry, his wife usually was the personification of the word "modesty" and even besides the simple appearance she still managed to be the most gorgeous woman in whatever place they went, so she usually didn’t take so much time to get herself ready.

Was she insecure somehow? The spy wondered while approaching the door to call for his wife.

Before he knocking, the door was sudden open, revealing the beautiful Mrs Forger, she skittishly stepped out of her room, dressing a long and shiny navy blue dress, her neck was bejeweled with a silver chain choker with rubies hanging on chains, the usually down pair of hair strands by her bangs were curled, moulduring her face, her hair was on its usual hairstyle but braided and no headband. 

Yor kept her head hanging low until she lifted it up to glance at her husband, her crimson eyes were shining like the stars, her lips tainted with a light and glossy red and the natural reddish shade on her cheeks were becoming even more apparent while Loid kept looking at her.

“Loid, are you alright?”

The spy snapped out of his trance and smiled.

“Yes, I am. You’re looking gorgeous! Never knew blue would suit you that much!”

The woman laughed

“I don’t usually wear another color outside black and reddish hues.”  _ So the blood splatters won’t be apparent.  _ “But I liked this one, Lisa made it for me!” She said radiant while looking at her own body grinning.

“Well it fits you really well! So let’s go then, it’s a long way until downtown.” The spy grinned, taking his black suit and dressing it.

The couple left their apartment and walked the corridors chatting.

“Oh, if it isn’t the Forgers! You’re looking so fancy!” Said one of the neighbors. 

“Good evening Ma’am.” Greeted the man with a cordial smile.

“It’s a miracle seeing you two having a night only for yourselves, the night is a child, kids. Have fun!” The other one said.

“Thank you Ma’am, we certainly will!” The spy thought while his fake cordiality wasn't really fooling anyone.

Gladly Anya wasn’t with them to sneak what was going on her father’s mind.

They left the apartment complex and found a cab already waiting for them.

“The cab is already here?!”

“I wanted to speed up some things so I called for a cab when you were still dressing up.” The man said while opening up the car’s door.

The woman just left an “Oh” and got into the car, Loid closed the door and entered for the other side, Yor took some small piece of paper from her purse and gave it to the driver.

“This address please sir.”

The driver nodded and then they left, the spy took a glance at his wife and found her smiling, glancing at her hands while playing with them, she was really excited. 

“Have you wanted to go to this place for a long time?

“Actually… Yes, Yuri told me it was a really famous theater during the renaissance era, so it totally has that royal and luxurious architecture!” She said beaming looking at her husband. “And of course, I’ll see my friend singing for the first time!”

“Why did you never go there before then?”

“Well… I was really busy taking care of Yuri, and nowadays, the amount of work I’ve been having makes it almost impossible to breath! Gladly now I’m having a break and can enjoy it with my husband.” The sweet smile she gave to him made every pain he endured from the mountains of missions ease, it really was the key to world peace.

“Well so I’m glad to be by your side in your first time visiting this place.” He grinned

“Thank you a lot, I really appreciate it Loid.” She was so radiant that her enthusiasm could be feeled even in the subtlest smile.

The couple kept chatting as they were approaching the most wealthy side of the city, the buildings, lightning and people were totally different, Yor was looking at the window in awe with the sight, looking like a curious kid.

The spy even wonders if he actually got married to a blackhaired Anya. Besides being so quiet and even cold sometimes, Yor can be really passionate about a lot of things, but he never saw such side, only that time at the park’s garden and seeing her in this glowing mood makes the spy’s insides tingle somehow.

The cab stopped by the great building, Loid paid the ride and go out of the car to open the door for his wife, Yor did the same as her husband, and sheepishly held his arm, the couple walked to the restaurant’s entrance, until Yor twitched.

“Are you alright?” The man asked.

“Yes, I’m fine, it’s just, I’m really nervous.”

“That’s fine, I’ll make sure tonight is perfect.” 

The woman smiled and then they stepped into the building, the calm piano sounds could be heard from outside and the spy could scan all his surroundings. The couple approached the reception desk and the polite receptionist greeted them, by her clothes and accessories she was almost Eden’s mothers level of fanciness, so Twilight was shocked for a moment but then remembered that this place was a whole new level.

“Good evening, do you have a reservation?”

_ Damnit _

He knew he was forgetting something, he went through so many missions that he forgot to confirm the goddamn reservations, but still, he said he’d make that night perfect so he’d try to fix it up.

“Hm...Well, can you search in your list for ‘Loid Forger’?” He said, he knew he’d get nothing but he’d create a distraction and write his name on the list.

“Hm, no, I’m sorry.” She said reading the list inside a folder, it was protected by a plastic so it was impossible to add his name.

_ Damnit! _

“But this surname is indeed familiar…” She said reading the list again.

Loid sighed, he knew how much this meant to Yor and now for his carelessness they’d have to comeback, he was about to turn around and tell Yor the bad news…

“What about Yor Forger?” The blackhaired woman interrupted his line of thought by suddenly approaching the desk.

The woman picked up another list, gold framed and beautifully decorated, opened it and read it.

“Yor Forger! The VIP area! Dame Wunsh always made sure to have a special reservation for the madam everytime she sings here! I’ll take you to your table, please follow me.” The gal left her desk and called another person to replace her.

The young lady opened up a ornamented dark wood door and waited for the couple come in, the door took to a really fancy corridor, filled with paintings and crystal chandeliers, Yor was flabbergasted only with this corridor, the receptionist was walking in front of them, leading them to the said VIP area.

“Yor, did she just call your friend dame?” Loid whispered.

“Her mother had this title back in Nágyar, when she died then this title came to Diana.” Yor simply said.

Actress, singer and now the owner of a noble title… How did they become so close? But it was Yor's thing so he shouldn’t be so entitled to pressionate her about her personal life, so he just tried to ignore it.

They finally reached the end of the corridor and when they were presented to the VIP area, Yor’s eyes shone like stars, the building was decorated with paintings, big curtains and marble columns.

There were some tables next to the stage and the one with the best view was empty. The spy recognized some aristocrats, politicians and business owners sitting around there.

“Here sirs, our best view of the stage!” the gal said taking them to said table. “I hope you can have a great time, the waiter will come soon.”

The spy thanked as the lady left and then pulled Yor’s chair and after she sat down, he sat on his own too.

The woman was glancing all the sides trying to commit that place to memory, Loid was just glancing at her adorable enthusiasm.

The spy persona was taking in as the blond man was scanning his surroundings for some opportunity to catch some intel.

When a blond head tenderly appeared through a door nearby the stage, the person was scanning the whole area apprehensive but then, the poisonous green found the bloody red.

The women just stared at each other for a moment when the blond woman slowly opened up the happiest smile she could give, she waved slightly and made a motion calling her.

“Excuse me, Loid, but I need to leave for a little while, you can enjoy it while I’m gone.” Yor gracelessly stood and walked to that room.

When she came in and closed the door behind her, the women stared at each other again, and this time both smiled.

They hugged themselves and laughed.

“I’m so happy you finally came! I don’t know the pain of coming here and not seeing all my friends!” The blond said, holding her friend’s hands.

“I’m so happy to be here!” Yor answered giggling.

Diana paused for a moment to take a look at Yor, she looked up and down and gasped.

“And oh my… I never knew you could be even more beautiful!”

“No please, it's just a simple thing.” Yor said already blushing.

“Yor Forger, you’re looking superb! I can’t stop looking at you, because you’re just too beautiful for my mortal eyes to handle!” She said giggling and spinned the black haired woman around.

“Diana, the star here is you! You’re also looking beautiful-” When Yor glanced down to have a better look at her friend and suddenly her words were taken, she was just too flabbergasted to speak.

“Do you recognize it?” Diana said, stepping back smiling so her friend could see better her dress, it was a shinier, classier and fancier version of the Thorn Princess dress.

Yor kept quiet just looking at her, with mouth hung open, fearing the lack of reaction, the blond's smile just died little by little.

"Look, princess, I'm really sorry, I should have asked you first, but I just- I'm sorry, I can change if you don't like it." The woman just stuttered and hung her head low.

"Venus" Yor for the first time called her by her assassin codename in an off assignment situation "I never felt so honored but humiliated in my life, because you're looking extremely way greater than me in a dress inspired by mine! You're stunning!" The Thorn Princess just said laughing, while the blonde's face shone again.

"Oh my, I'm really so glad and relieved you liked it, really."

"How could I not like it? It's amazing, and the bracelets, the hair, you're looking so beautiful."

"Thank you, I'm really happy for that, and don't forget you're looking like the queen you are. Let me guess, Lisa's creation too?"

"That cat girl loves drowing us in beautiful gowns." Yor sighed and giggled "And I really like it, because it's also versatile, I can calmly fight with this one." Yor said lifting up her leg since the dress had a slit.

With her leg she picked up a tray of cookies and offered it to Venus.

"Thank you, darling. I'm so nervous that I'm starving." 

"Don't be, I bet you will do an amazing job!"

"I really hope so."

Suddenly, some restaurant personnel stepped into the room.

"Diana? Just 3 more minutes to your thing." He said.

"Well I guess I need to go."

"Yor, I'm really so happy you came."

"If you're happy so am I."

The women hugged themselves and then Yor left the room, after waving slightly back at her friend.

While Yor was gone the spy managed to make great contacts, his soft spoken nature granted him connections with members of the National Unity Party. He realized the room’s door was opening and Yor was coming back to their table, so he politely bid his farewells and went back to his place.

“Yor, I hope you don't mind, I ordered drinks for us.” 

“Oh thank you, I’m really anxious.” The woman said picking up the small glass and taking a sip of the weakest drink Loid could ask.

The band was still playing soft jazz when the lights slowly faded off, and then the stage spotlights were turned on. The drum beat was still slow while a blond woman was approaching the microphone. The whole room remained quiet and dark, and the only light was the spotlight, the sparkles on the blond lady’s dress and the shine on Yor’s smile.

The spy had a sort of deja vu, because he could only imagine Yor wearing that black dress, like he was sure she has one dress that look like that one.

> _ “Evening nice gentleman, mind if I give you some advice?”  _

The deep soprano voice was heard, the musicians were keeping it slow, she had a nice voice, no one could deny that.

> _ “You seem so blind and lost, you need to grow wise.” _
> 
> _ “I heard you possess a thing way more valuable than all gems.”  _

The man narrowed his eyes for a moment, that fiasco trader party was just something that didn’t leave his mind since. He could swear he heard those words before, or something along that. 

The music began to grow a little bit faster as her voice began to show more emotion.

> _ “So if I was you, I’d be aware of the glares of those men.” _

Her voice was going higher as the instruments began a more upbeat melody. The music played for a while as an interlude.

It may be a surprise but the spy was quite enjoying the show, while his wife couldn’t stop smiling.

> _ “Welcome to this world size cave! _
> 
> _ What are you looking for? _
> 
> _ Gold, silver, sapphires, tourmalines or emeralds?  _
> 
> _ Or that rare crimson piece everyone dreams of?” _

Well...Jewels, it fits a place like that.

> _ “Red can be love, passion or murder rage. _
> 
> _ Red is her lips, her eyes her lovely embrace.” _

Red lips, red eyes, he could think about someone. Lovely embrace? Well Anya could agree with that.

> _ “Red is the bloom, the fire and fierce blade _
> 
> _ Red is your treasure, drown yourself in the ruby’s shade.” _

Mrs Forger never was so happy, she giggled and beamed, and the spy could only notice her choker… The silver chains with rubies.

“Rubies...hun?” It was what he thought.

> _ “Clench your fist sir! You have a jewel in your hand. _
> 
> _ Take care or others will snacht it away! _
> 
> _ This priceless ruby, filled with beauty… _
> 
> _ Kept it in a dome giving her a getaway! _

Again, “priceless ruby”, someone else already addressed her as that, who'd be the one that would try take her? Yor Forger is his wife, and an important matter for the operation stryx, no one can or will snacht her away.

> _ “The hands are stretched and they’re aiming for her _
> 
> _ The ruby hunters are on their way! _
> 
> _ For the peak creation, the personification. _
> 
> _ The majestic crimson paragon!” _

The singer's voice was going higher as the musicians were going with her, the “pop jazz” kind of thing seemed to please the whole building, but the trained spy’s eyes were focused on his companion, her eyes shone like stars, it was really looking like rubies.

The song followed its upbeat tone and some of those lines were cutting deep into Loid’s heart “Red roses are pursued” and he could only think about his wife when it came about roses, and she was right, briar roses like her were pursued. “Her fortress, her thorns, only opened up to you.” Yor trusted him, and had great thoughts about Mr Forger, even willing to fight against a government agent just to defend her family, her fortress is open, but just for him. All those lines hitted closest to home as he wished to, it felt like a kind of message, does his performance as husband is mediocre? 

Who are the said ruby hunters? Diana was closer to Yor than him, does she know someone willing to take Yor? It Doesn't matter who they are, They won’t take her. She is a happily married woman.

The show ended and the singer was acclaimed, Yor clapped and laughed cherishing her friend as she bowed and thanked for the cheers, she left the stage and the band went back playing the smooth background music.

The couple kept chatting for a moment and then their food arrived. The singer was roaming around the place and when she sat at the bar suddenly was surrounded by her… fans. The spy glanced at the blond woman and then at his wife. Did she write the song herself? And dedicated it to her friend? 

This was something he’d never know, but seeing her blushing and smiling face still in awe by that place, just made her value increase a lot more in his eyes.

Time passed by and the couple was about to leave, Wise budget was hurted a little… Okay, it was hurted really bad, but it was for the mission.

They were catching their stuff when the blond woman suddenly appeared, was Yor’s friends all like that? 

“Mr. Forger? Can you lend me your wife for a moment? I swear I won’t take long.” She smiled.

Loid Just nodded and Diana pulled Yor’s hand to a more less crowded corner.

“Princess, you have no idea how glad I am for you being here! But, I need to talk to you, I wanted to say that back when we were backstage but seeing you so radiant… I needed to step back.”

“What’s the matter?”

“Well, I was at Shopkeeper’s mansion some days ago, and then, Ribbon Ripper came with some files from her last ‘study session’, and according to her it’s something that concerns you.”

“Do you know what it was about?”

The blond one just sighed.

“No… I do not, you know how that Ribbon is, don’t you? But the Madam wants you to call her when you have the chance.”

Yor’s eyes drifted away but then she kept her composure.

“I will, thanks for the warning.”

“Princess… If it is something that puts you or your family in danger, makes you sad or harms you somehow, please call us, we’re here for you and we’ll be there for you.”

“I appreciate it a lot, thank you Venus.”

“Now put a smile on that face because rubies are meant to be shiny.” The blond played with the blackhaired cheeks, which made her chuckle. “Beware the ruby hunters.”

“I think I’m already in a dome.” She giggled “See you around!” They hugged each other.

“Take care, alright?” They kept the hug for a moment and then they bid their farewells.

The duo waved at each other as Yor left with her husband. 

He was holding her tight, as he should, no ruby hunters would lay a finger on his most precious jewel. 


End file.
